


It's My Party

by dontknowcats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Corypheus, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Skyhold celebrates the defeat of Corypheus, Atheva waits to see if the man she loves will join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

“Inquisitor?” Josephine’s head popped up from behind the railing as she ascended the stairs. “Inquisitor, the party has started,” she said softly, “Everyone is waiting to congratulate and thank you.”

Atheva glanced up from the letter in her hand, her stomach tightening in embarrassment as she placed it on her desk and stood. “Oh, uh, yes. I’ll… I’ll be right there,” she muttered, straightening the collar of her shirt. “Are you sure I can’t wear my armor?”

“Seeing how there is still blood on it… No.”

“Alright, alright,” she muttered as she walked around her desk and towards Josephine. “So, anyone important that I should speak to first?”

It took every ounce of willpower within her to keep from asking about Garrett. She had made sure that a single invitation had been sent to Weisshaupt, not wanting to seem too eager for him to return. There had been no word for her from the Wardens since he had departed, leaving her worried every single day and it ate at her. It had still been on her mind, albeit pretty far back, when fighting for the fate of Thedas.

“Celene is waiting for a more official party, so you do not have to worry about that. Right now we have our usual guests and friends visiting,” Josephine said with a small shrug. “This is more of a fun gathering than the usual parties you attend, so try to enjoy yourself.”

Atheva was unable to hold back the nervous laughter bubbling in her throat and covered her mouth when the Antivan looked at her in confusion. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll try,” the elf said as they approached the door to the main hall.

The round of applause that rose from the crowd brought a modest burn to the redhead’s cheeks and she grinned. “You guys shouldn’t expect a speech or anything tonight. That’s saved for a few weeks from now.”

The soldiers laughed politely before returning to their drinks, food, and chit-chat. The Orlesian nobles all visibly scowled, even behind their masks. Josephine looked a bit disappointed. “You said to have fun. Fun involves no speeches.”

“I suppose it’s okay this one time, Inquisitor.”

“Fun also means you call me by my name.”

Josephine tried to keep the hard look about her, but couldn’t help but crack a smile to match Atheva’s. “Alright, Atheva. I suppose you’re truly due a relaxing time, so I’ll leave you be. Do what you wish, but don’t ruin our reputation or Leliana will be right next to you in a second.”

“Wha- Okay. I trust you on that.” She watched as the woman left her side to return to her office, probably to continue planning the formal affair later on. No one really spoke to her, even when she stood alone against a wall. Cullen shot her a nervous smile and waved, but found himself quickly busied with Jim’s nonsense.

Not that she minded. The man was cute, but her heart was in someone else’s hands. And that someone else was late. Her foot tapped fast, trying to speed up time or attract someone’s attention so they could distract her.

It took almost an hour before someone approached her. A younger woman stepped forward and smiled. “Are you the Inquisitor?” She asked nervously. Her red cheeks and shaking hands gave away her nerves and Atheva nodded.

“Yes. And you are?” The elf was trying to be polite and keep from scaring the poor girl. How would that look on her personal record? People killed: too many. Cute girls scared away: also too many.

“Theresa. I, um, I was nearby and saw the post on a board in Redcliffe inviting people to the party and decided to come. I’m a Grey Warden, just… not all dressed up,” the girl added with a laugh.

“A Warden! Do you, um, know Hawke? Former Champion of Kirkwall Hawke, not the bird.”

Theresa nodded. “Yes, I saw him when I visited Weisshaupt a few months ago! He was busy, but seemed very stoic and heroic. I’m glad he’s in charge of the Wardens now. Honestly makes me feel a bit safer.”

“Yeah. He’s a… very decent man,” she mumbled, a proud smile curling the ends of her mouth. “Did you hear if he might be coming?”

“I’m afraid not, Inquisitor. I haven’t been to Weisshaupt since that last visit and I don’t think he would be the type of person to announce his acceptance of an invitation to the people beneath him.”

“I suppose not.”

The night continued on with the two chatting. Atheva was thankful for the distraction, but it didn’t keep her from checking the entrance to the hall from time to time. Theresa even took notice of her glances and turned to see what was happening.

“Still scared?” She asked with an understanding smile.

“Scared? Oh please. I’m the Inquisitor, slayer of Gods. I’m not… scared….”

Finally Atheva was forced to part ways with Theresa and lost her final distraction. The hall was empty and the candles were burning low, giving an eerie glow to the stone walls. Why was she still alone? He was supposed to be there by then! He was supposed to hold her and kiss her cheek and make terrible jokes. Varric was supposed to pretend to fight her for his attention. But it was just her, still drinking the strong Ferelden ale that Skyhold kept stocked.

She set her flagon down upon the table next to her and walked to her door. Her grasp on the handle was weak and she pushed the door in, her body following closely as it opened.

Maybe his invitation was lost. Maybe the messenger had been killed. There were so many things that could have gone wrong, but she was left alone on the night she had wanted to spend with him.

“Why did you send him? Varric told you not to do it to yourself but you did and now you’re crying.”

She absentmindedly wiped her cheeks free of any tears as she walked up the stairs to her room. Her bare feet dragged across the floor as she approached her bed.

“Maybe he’s out on the balcony, waiting for you to go crying to the stars. A stupid joke of his. Well, he can just… freeze. Deserves it.”

Atheva landed face-first on her bed, tears staining the silk Orlesian sheets.

“It’s your chance for fun. A fun party. Well, crying sounds fun. It’s my party, after all. I can cry all I want.”


End file.
